The Swordfighting Kitsune
by Linarian Rathma
Summary: Mihawk happens to be Naruto's grandfather.Watch Naruto Take on the world in this new story. Naruto-One piece-Rurino Kenshin Crossover


THE SWORDFIGHTING KITSUNE PROLOGUE Uzumaki Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk, commonly known as Dracule 'Hawk Eyes' Mihawk, was entering the gates of came here every year on this day, the anniversery of sealing of the came here to pay his respects to the graves of his daughter Uzumaki Kushina and his son in law Namikaze Minato and also to search for his grandson, Uzumaki Naruto, who , as he was told , had supposedly died in the sealing he knew was too good for that. He would search for him, even if it was the last rhing he did.

MEANWHILE A six year old boy was being beaten up by a mob. The mob mostly consisted of civillians, but there were a few chunin and jounin level ninja present too. The boy had spiky blonde hair, which now looked orange due to the huge amount of bloodstains on them."What have I ever done to you?", the boy asked, stuttering."What have you ever done?You killed my parents , demon!Today we finish what the fourth started!", the leading Jounin stated,  
took out a kunai and was about to kill the boy, when he was stopped by a figure in a trenchcoat, and a huge crucifix like said,"You hurt the boy, you die."

The Jounin , getting angry, yelled ,"We will kill you, weakling!"He said, jumping with that kunai pointed at his heart. The man said,"Dracule Mihawk. You should know the name of the person who kills you," Mihawk said as he took out his sword and he slashes through him. He continues stabbing slashing and cutting through the crowd. 15 seconds later there was nothing but a pool of blood left there. Mihawk went up to the child."What's your name kid?" The kid lifted his head. He had three whisker like marks running down each cheek." I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"WHAT! YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER!AND YOU MEET ME NOW!" Naruto said, clearly enraged. "I was told that you had died.I am very now you can come with me to train in our clan techniques."  
"Another thing, are your eyes like a hawk's?"  
"They are our clan doujutsu.I will tell you it's powers when you recieve it."  
Saying this , they left the Konoha village gates.

SOMEWHERE IN UZUMAKI CLAN HIDEOUT

"Our clan specialized in Kenjutsu, and Suiton and futon ninjutsu training will come later, first you must decide what kind of Kenjutsu style you want to learn. There are some Kenjutsu masters here, who will help you learn these techniques.I will teach you some of my own techniques too. "He handed Naruto a set of scrolls each with a specific style of kenjutsu art."Tell me by morning which Kenjutsu Style you want to learn...  
Naruto took to studying those scrolls and trying to find out the best form of swordfighting that he could he soon found was Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, an ancient Kenjutsu art, which allowed a single user to take on large of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility (known as Shinsoku, or godspeed), battoujutsu and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain.

He was trained by Hiko Seijuro XIV,The last practitioner of this had seen the will to protect in Naruto and he had chosen him for the next 5 years, he would train with all his heart until he was the master of this technique.  
Also, he would activate the "Hawk Eyes" in his eye by accident while having a training session against would allow him to see the chakra pathways of the opponent and also to freeze them by exerting his chakra through his eyes into the eyes of his opponents, making it very useful in swordfighting. Mihawk trained him in the art of making high pressure shockwaves which allowed him to cut through opponents from quite some distance. Also he taught him suiton and fuuton jutsus, and how to combine them to create maelstrom-style , he was left at peace with a week before he would have to go back to Konoha.

A WEEK LATER

Two figures were standing in front of the huge Konoha Gate.  
Naruto was wearing a plain men's kimono with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. He had a katana and a wazikashi going through the obi of his kimono.  
Mihawk was dressed as usual.  
"Konoha...long time no see..."  
Cliffhanger no jutsu...  
Haha! I think thiis was a good time to end the chapter since I thought that writing anything else in the prologue would be writing too you think the chapter was too short, please mention so.  
Read and review, please! 


End file.
